Talk:Anime-Manga Differences
DVD release changes So I don't know where this should be mentioned, but I recently purchased Box Set 23/24 and noticed something very different about the release that starts from episode 284 and continues from this point. I can't confirm if it continues into Box Set 25, as that isn't released yet (but I'll obviously check when it becomes available), but these are the things I noticed. Note that they happen with both English and Japanese audio: * The background music that plays in every episode, including the episode preview, is very off-key compared to the original release. This doesn't seem to affect the opening cutscene track. I compared episode 284 from both the DVD and Crunchyroll releases to see if it was just something I missed. * Some of the VA's, like Might Guy, don't sound anything like they used to sound. In the case of Might Guy, it sounds like a completely different VA, even though it is (allegedly) the same person. Kakashi doesn't sound as "deep" and "aggressive" either, sounding more like a young adult (20-25) than a 30+ year old. There didn't seem to be any other issues beyond those ones, but I'm not sure whether the wiki should record the aforemented issues, especially as the DVD release affects the Japanese audio in the same manner. However, given that the previous box set, 22, wasn't affected whatsoever by these issues, it seems rather unexpected and I suspect it might be that these newer DVD's were encoded with lossless audio and not lossy, hence the sudden change in audio quality. Discuss. --''Saju '' 17:54, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :It's quite unlike something like this to go unnoticed on the wiki. Bumping in case it got missed under other edits. --''Saju '' 21:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Acknowledged. I suppose that can be mentioned in an article somewhere, but not sure else can be done.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:04, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Probably best place is the episode page, as well as the article on Naruto: Shippūden, unless someone can think of a better place? --''Saju '' 22:40, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Ōtsutsuki era Considering all of the changes made in the anime in reference to what happened with Hagoromo's family, wouldn't we have to cover all of that eventually? 15:14, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. There's been some major overhaul in their history in the anime and it's the wiki's duty to record those differences. --''Saju '' 15:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Ep 479 added people should we say something about added people released from the jutsu like karui not in manga Fanking (talk) 02:18, November 7, 2016 (UTC) sakura vs shin in the anime boruto ep 23 this was extended Fanking (talk) 23:41, September 24, 2017 (UTC) other changes shin clones vs Naruto and Chocho Boruto in ep 23 and two generic leaf Shinobi with Yamato when the group meets up with him in Boruto ep 22, all these anime only Fanking (talk) 23:49, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Chunnin Exams New Era The Chunnin Exam fights were shown and extended, and in the manga Sarada and Boruto never fought Shinki,or Mitsuki vs him either, or Urushiki being there, The part with the puppets, skipping panda scene, and Sumire's team being there. Fanking (talk) 22:31, September 30, 2018 (UTC)